falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Augustus North
Augustus North was the founder and CEO of the Burning Hearts Mercenary Company before being shot and killed by Raphael McCreed in 2281. History Augustus North was born in New Reno to a prostitute mother and a gambler father. North was left to die at an early age but was found by a member of the Mordino family. He spent the rest of his childhood in a comfort but was also introduced to violence at a very early age. Due to the way the family worked, North ended up wanting to be wealthy. As Augustus North grew up, he began thinking of ways to make money outside of his adopted family. He worked a range of jobs, not once being satisfied. Until he eventually came up with the idea of inventing a new mercenary group. This wish of his was eventually fulfilled in 2252 when he formed the Burning Hearts Mercenary Company. For many years, North had few contracts and wasn't living the high life he expected. This all changed when he met someone in a bar in Freeside. The person he spoke to expressed a very peculiar wish for many people to die, people who had wronged him in the past. Introducing himself as someone who could fulfill his wishes, North finally secured a person who provided regular contracts. These contracts increased the popularity of North's mercenary company and he eventually started getting employees and more contractors. North had the success he always wanted. In 2274, Xerxes Prelich joined North's company and in 2279, Raphael McCreed joined. Both men were exceptional combatants and were placed on many contacts together. They made an excellent team and when a job opportunity came up in 2280 to kill the White Legs' leader, Salt-Upon-Wounds , North immediately placed the two on the job, along with two rookie members. The money for fulfilling the contract was outstanding and North didn't care about whether the team was prepared or not. He ushered them out on the expedition almost immediately. When he didn't hear back from his employees for several weeks, North began to worry. He sent out two scouts to find his team and bring them back. Unfortunately, all that was found was three dead bodies, one of which was Xerxes. Upon hearing of the demises, North assumed that Raphael had also perished in Zion Canyon . One year later, in 2281, Augustus North received a holotape from a courier. After loading it into his terminal, he was shocked to hear Raphael's voice. "I suppose you know that your mercenaries are dead. You probably assumed I was dead too. But no, I'm alive. Thanks for checking up on me you bastard. It's your fault Xerxes and the others are dead and you're going to pay." Once the holotape had stopped, North simply stared in surprise and terror at his terminal screen. After a few minutes, he got up and ordered a security boost and informed all of the guards about Raphael's intentions. After many days of waiting, Augustus North finally received the information that Raphael had entered the Burning Hearts Mercenary HQ. North already knew that he was going to die and decided that attempting to escape was futile. Raphael had already killed some of his new staff that attempted to stop him from getting to North. When Raphael finally arrived in his office, he welcomed him kindly. "Don't try to be casual North, I'm here to kill you." Raphael said fiercely. "I know of your intentions Raphael, I did listen to the holotape. You frightened me, I must admit but I soon realized that you've gone completely fucking insane. You're blaming me for killing your friends in Zion but you just killed a bunch of your former co-workers. How many of them did you kill, Raphael? How many people have just been sacrificed to 'avenge' your comrades?" Augustus North spoke gently with an assertive edge. "You had them attack me first, their demises are all justified. Maybe you wanted to kill us all out in Zion too." "I didn't kill your friends you fool!" Augustus North spat as he shouted. "Fuck you, you feeble old bastard! You knew what you were sending us into, but you just didn't care! It's always been about the money! That's all you cared about." Raphael's voice cracked slightly as his emotions poured through every syllable. "In this world there is nothing else to care about. Money is everything, money is power in this world and power allows survival. All I wanted to do was survive. I didn't mean to have your friends killed. I'm --" Raphael had heard enough. He shot Augustus North in the head with an extremely powerful round from his pistol. North's head almost exploded on impact. Brain matter and blood were spilled directly onto the back wall of his office. Appearance Augustus North was an old man who constantly wore suits. He frequented a gray suit with a blue tie. Due to his old age, North's vision became impaired and he needed to wear glasses at all times. North was fairly tall and well built but his age held him back physically. Personality Augustus North cared about nothing other than himself and his wealth. He did everything for money, no matter who or what was killed. Due to his backstabbing ways, North had trust issues and rarely accepted contracts from people that he did not know. He would hire people to observe the potential contractors before accepting or denying a contract. Abilities & Skills Augustus North was a cunningly intelligent man who did everything for his own benefit. In his younger days, he was good with a pistol and had killed many people. In his later days, North would hire people to do his dirty work for him. North was also a fairly charming man with a certain charisma to him. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased